Another World
by PrinceRadic
Summary: Your basic sucked in minecraft storie every day update also Excepting oc hybrids
1. New World

"WELL FUCK YOU FUCK THIS ORPHANAGE,ANDFUCK MY PARANTS FOR ABANDINING ME.~BOOM~.I slamed the door with anger piece of back water shits.I turned some music full up full blast HOW DARE YOU TEST MY PATIENTS I DID MY BEST TO REMAIN CALM NOW ITS GONE YOU WILL LEARN HEARS A SPIRIT LYRIC BOMB POWER LEVEL FORM SWITCH KAMEHAMEHA THIS BITCH MASTER ROSHI TOUGHT ME WELL SEND THIS N~/Radic could you cut it down "argh fine"i cut the music off and went over to my desktop and started loading up minecraft,but a virus icon poped up i deleted it but more started to overload my screen then my screen started to glow white,then i blacked out.  
>"Damn that hurt next time screen overloads grab a helmet,take cover,or smash screen with bat"i opened my eyes to see a blocky terrain "don't tell me i...am...in...minecraft..."ok i wont " Shit i turned to see my best friend ray leaning against a tree "ray how you get here"to make a long story short minecraft screen overload blackout"ok same as me,so what are we gonna do"make the best of it"ok,you know what lets seperate for a few days and see who has made the better living,and the loser gets their house blown up"oh your on dont be sad when your house explodes"oh please keep dreaming"i said he then walked into the forest."ok lets get my minecraft on first wood hope this doesn't hurt.i punched the tree i was surprised it didn't i started to rapidly punch the trees base until all the wood blocks turned into mini i made a crafting table two swords a pick and a axe.I cut down many more trees while i was cutting down trees it became dark "fuck i didnt build a house" ~moans~ i started to run to a nearby village then a zombie was in my way i jumped in the air kicked his head of and cut of a creepers head i then ran towards a house and locked the door damn i'm safe "hello is anyone hear"i heard a voice say i opened the door to bee face to face with a girl my height 5'11 she smiled then disapeared and reapeared behind me and kicked me into a building."you bi..bitch"i said getting out the rubble."YOU WANNA FIGHT COME AT ME!<p> 


	2. Power

She teleported in front of me socked me hard in the jaw."so your down for the count i thought you would last muck longer but i guess i was sadly mistaken"she turned to walk away but i got back up."don' walk away from me im...still...STANDING!Suddenly a purple aura sourrounded me,my eyes turned purple i got stronger,and faster."Lets start round 2 ahhhhhhhhh"i yelled as i charged.i uppercuted her while she was in the air i grabed her leg and through her into multiple tree' she got up and said "i didnt know zithor had a son"how do you know my fathers name" suddenly two ender man popped up "i know i know i'm coming here take this book it has all the answers you need,and i beat you up because my father doesn't like me dating weaklings"she came

over and gave me a kiss on the cheek and teleported away with her ederman."Ok she didnt just randomly beat beat me up good to know,but do i even like her,i'll think about it"~growl~ "man im hungry havent eatan since i got here time to get some sun came up as i entered my house i through some porkchops in the furnace i started to expand i made a kitchen, bathroom,and added me a king size bed,"yea i'm living the life i bet.i'm gonna beat Ray" After i read that book andr gave me i found out about all the mob princesses and prince and kings i also found out about my father king of all mobs he had the power off all mobs he gave the princesses and prince his dna so he gained all the mobs power but he died of old age beccause he was stil human know one knows were my lost kingdom is but i am still considered a prince.I also read that the skelton king died protecting my father they where best friends. the rest of the day i spent petfecting my enderman teleport and strength.I decided to go back in when the sun started to set."long day of wok i deserve a good night of sleep i took off my shoes,hoped in the bed and drifted to sleep.

A/N:Guys make sure to leave your oc hybrids are acceptable.


End file.
